


Bittersweet

by AnnieYouSaveMe



Series: Mated To A Winchester [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Because I can, But they don't know that, Crack, Crying Harry, Harry's having... issues, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Niall is mentioned for like a second, Paranoid Harry is paranoid, Possessive Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Rimming, but they don't know that either, it's not his fault though, kinda fluffy?, like a lot, violent Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieYouSaveMe/pseuds/AnnieYouSaveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He'll get bored with you eventually, you know. He always does. Then he'll move on to the next person, but i'm sure he'll give you one last pity fuck first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is unbetad. Sorry for any mistakes. Also, I kind of created my own soundtrack, there is a link in each set of lyrics to the songs they are from, and links during certain parts of the story to songs I was listening to while writing, so it's there if you're interested. :)

[ **Bittersweet** ](http://youtu.be/lGqFXtgUwzs)   
**Part 1.**   
  
_You're the color  
You're the movement and the [spin](http://youtu.be/DFin1IG2yis)_

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright. Nononononononono. Stomach lurching, I covered my mouth with my hand and kicked at the blanket - nearly faceplanting on the hardwood floor in my attempt to get to the bathroom, I was not going to throw up on the floor. Again.

Slamming the door and flicking the lock, I fell to my knees on the cold linoleum as wave after wave of nausea shook my body while I emptied my stomach. I hadn't felt right for a while, but this was getting ridiculous...

...and what _the hell_ is that noise?

Only after I stopped retching did I become aware of the loud pounding on the door - funny, I could've sworn that was my head.

“Harry. Open the door.”

Yikes.

Sam.

Why couldn't I have been one of those quiet pukers you saw in the movies instead of sounding like I was hacking up an entire cow. I groaned pathetically, glaring at the shaking door. I didn't want him to see me like this, plus there is no way I was getting up.

“Harry, open the door before _I rip it off the hinges_.” Sam growled -not sounding human. At all.

I sighed, he would do it too. I weighed my options, lie here like a dead carp until Sam smashed yet another door. Or get up.

The answer was obvious. Obviously.

So I continued to ignore him in favor of resting my head on the side of the bathtub, I sighed again, the cool porcelain felt like heaven on my overheated skin. As long as I kept my eyes closed and my face cool I felt fine. I could do that, I'd just lie here forever. Good.

I frowned as the loud sound of wood splintering invaded my consciousness. That didn't last long. A moment later I felt warm hands lifting me away from my comfortable spot. Annnnd **Nope**. I shoved at Sam but he refused to let go as I spun back towards the bowl and heaved a few more times, there wasn't much left in my stomach -that didn't seem to matter.

I batted at the hand on my waist but the other was rubbing my back so I couldn't reach it.

"Sam, please... wait in our room, you don't need to see this" I croaked, knowing it was a waste of breath. The hand at my hip guided me over to the sink where Sam wet a cloth with cold water and pressed it against my forehead, then my neck. He tucked a curl behind my ear and hugged me from behind until I leaned into his embrace, Sam always made me feel better.

“This illness has gone on long enough. I'm taking you to Dr. Singer.” Sam stated firmly, already dragging me back toward the bedroom. I twisted in his arms, I felt perfectly fine now - like nothing was ever wrong.

“I'm fine! Just human. Human's get _sick_ , especially in the Fall. It's not like I'm dying for Gods-”

Sam off my words by yanking me against his massive frame, an arm wound tightly around my waist while his other hand touched my face.

“Don't _ever_ mention yourself and death in the same sentence.” He said in a tone that made it sound like he was reprimanding me for boiling kittens. The only thing that stopped me from rolling my eyes was the look of absolute sincerity and worry in my Mates eyes. My heart squeezed in my chest, I hated when Sam was upset, even a little. I reached up, caressing that beloved face -pushing myself onto my tiptoes, I nuzzled against Sam's jaw in reassurance but pulled away when he tried to slot our mouths together.

I giggled when he made a confused face - it wasn't an expression he wore often, but it was adorable. “Come back here.” he growled, reaching for me again.

I lifted my hand and covered his mouth.“Let me brush my teeth first!” I squeaked, dodging his hands when they tried to pull me back.  
"Heeey" I whined, crossing my arms and stubbornly standing out of reach. Sam stared at me for a long moment before nodding.

I smiled at him and skipped to the bathroom, I rolled my eyes when I saw what was left of the bathroom door and hopped over the splinters. I had learned early in our relationship that when Sam wanted something, absolutely nothing would stand in his way. I couldn't help snorting as I recalled our battle of wills AKA The night Sam brought me home after the incident in the school hallway.

 

**One Year Ago**

_I know I won't get out if I fall[in](http://youtu.be/gVzXzLytbb0)_

'What the fuck just happened?' I wondered, eyeing the werewolf that was sleeping beside me. My body was throbbing in the aftermath of mind-numbing pleasure and I felt my face heating as I thought back over the last several hours. Sam had brought me here after the episode in the hallway and stripped me down, licking into my mouth while his hands had caressed and pleasured my body; making me whimper and cry for mercy. Then he had pushed my knees to my shoulders and used his tongue to bring me to an earth-shattering climax. My ass throbbed pleasantly at the memory and I contemplated just waking him up and asking him to fuck me until I screamed.

But I was conflicted, I felt... a connection to Sam, and I was also scared. I've known of Sam since I started highschool, had heard the stories of the humans and Were's alike that he had fucked and tossed aside like an old pair of shoes -not that he would fuck a shoe- I would have liked to believe that this was _different_. But I wasn't stupid. I had nothing special to keep his affection (if you could even call it that) I was just a weak and useless human compared to his kind. I was sure I wasn't the first person he had sweet-talked into bed, and I was sure I wouldn't be the last.

That's why I had to leave.

I waited until Sam was asleep before slowly sliding out of the bed, it had taken me forever, you know, 'cause there was a six-foot-five two-hundred pound werewolf wrapped around me - but I managed, and after hunting around the dark room for my clothes -a [burgundy sweater](https://24.media.tumblr.com/b99df73cc1bb13989fd3ab78c8aa2354/tumblr_n2f1bzOih11sfnhxlo1_400.jpg) and black jeans weren't the easiest to find in the pitch black- I crept down the stairs and out the door. As soon as I hit the night air I felt two things, I was COLD –goddamn it, I forgot my jacket but there was no way I was going back. I also felt an inexplicable ache. I missed Sam. Which shouldn't even be possible, the wolf had practically kidnapped me! Though, I had to give him credit, he hadn't tried to fuck me -his big hands running all over my body until I was shivering and covered in goosebumps - until I had been seconds away from _begging_ him to fuck me, didn't count. It was a good thing he hadn't because the bus ride would have been a bitch. It already was, the farther away from Sam I got, the more fidgety and anxious I became. “What the fuck!” I thought. “I'm human I shouldn't be able to feel like this!"

I didn't know exactly how much time had passed but it couldn't have been more than a half hour. I was sitting at the back of the bus, staring out the window, watching things pass in the darkness when all of a sudden the bus's breaks were screeching and everyone was jolted forward as it came to a [sudden stop](http://youtu.be/6SwHMOubWJg). My eyes widened and my heart sped - **Oh shit**.

 ** _Shitshitshit_**.

I slid down in my seat when I heard the doors open, hiding behind the large man in front of me. I took a few deep breaths, hoping to settle my heart so it wouldn't be so loud. I slid even lower, trying to slither under the seats. The bus was full of scents, hopefully the werewolf wouldn't be able to pick out mine right away. The bus was still running and I prayed that he wouldn't hear me sliding across the floor. I shuddered, he was probably going to break every bone in my body before finally killing me. Maybe I should just run out in front of a car and save myself the pain, my eyes widened as I tried to hold in a snort.

I could see huge feet encased in expensive leather boots approaching the seat I was under, I rolled closer to the wall of the bus -it was darker. _Wolf eyes_! a voice in my head hissed. I held my breath until the feet passed. He hadn't seen me!!! I pulled myself across the floor quickly as I could until I reached the bus drivers seat then I took a quick glance back and saw him looking from seat to seat. How the fuck had he even known I would be on this bus?! I took a deep breath and crawled quickly to the open door. Hopping out, I crossed in front of the bus and ran into the woods on the left-hand side, nearly colliding with a tree. Fucking HAIR. Stupid wolf who stole my heart - HAT. I meant hat.

I almost started laughing as I ran, this was ridiculous, although if I did laugh I would no doubt fall on my face as I wasn't the most graceful person in the world. I went as fast as I could, occasionally stumbling. Straight ahead I could see the lights of Finch Street, it was a good neighborhood, surely I'd be safe taking it home.

I couldn't have been walking for more than a minute when I heard it.

A howl.

Shivers ran down my spine and not from fear. Goddamn it Styles, get it together!

Another howl, coming from the woods where I had just been. He was tracking my scent! FUCK. I picked up my pace again, constantly tripping over roots and sticks, I would be covered in scratches but I wasn't about to sit in the middle of the woods waiting for a murderously angry werewolf to find me.

I nearly cried in relief when I finally reached the side-walk and lit street. I was so busy looking behind myself to make sure the wolf didn't come charging out of the trees that I didn't see the man taking a trash bag to the curb and collided with him, nearly giving us heart attacks - the man especially when I released a very high-pitched, very non-manly scream as we both fell to the ground – the sound of tin crashing on pavement made me cringe. Yup. I was a dead man... boy. Man-boy. A dead one.

A second later I became aware of pain. In my hands, elbows, and knees. And blood. Oh lovely. I had scraped myself up good and the shock of hitting the pavement, hard, combined with the loud crash caused by the trashcans and the pain I was feeling made tears to roll down my cheeks. Kristen was right. I am a baby. A giant one.

The sound of a loud snarl and a man was screaming ripped me from my daze. I looked up to see Sam on top of him, snarling in his face and looking milliseconds away from tearing his throat out. This is all my fault! I was going to get someone killed with my stubbornness and stupidity.

I tried to stand - to go over there and get Sam off the man, but I couldn't make my body move. I had to do something.

I whimpered out “Sam.”

And just like that the man on the ground was forgotten and the wolf was at my side. Growling. But at my side none-the-less.

“ _He made you bleed_.” the wolf growled darkly, eyes snapping back to the terrified man. I sniffled again.

“No! I wasn't watching where-” I was cut off by Sam lifting my hand and examining the scrapes.

“I don't care. If he'd never been born then you wouldn't be hurt. I can fix that.”

“No! Sam.” I choked out, horrified by the implications, horrified by the way _Sam's brain worked_.

Hardened, hazel eyes narrowed at me, he looked more like a wolf than a teenage boy. When I blinked at him, sending more tears streaming down my face, those eyes softened and his hand caressed my face. Pushing my curls off my forehead, he leaned forward and placed his lips there before moving to kiss the tears off my cheeks and I couldn't stop myself from leaning side-ways into his chest to rest my head on his shoulder. Once I felt his warmth, I realized just how cold I was. I shivered and curled closer to his heat only to whimper in pain when my scraped elbow came into contact with his jeans. Sam let out a low snarl at the noise, sending another glare in the direction of the man -who hadn't dared to get up.

Attempting to get his attention off of the man, I shyly pressed a kiss to Sam's neck, making him growl for an entirely different reason before he lifted me from the ground bridal style and to my surprise, there was a car at the end of the street waiting for us.

Sam pulled me close once we were in the backseat and I cuddled into his side -until he pressed lips to my ear and growled “I _really_ hope for your sake [_little human_](http://youtu.be/jIGicsFvcJ4), that this is the last time you are stupid enough to run away from me.”

I stiffened, shaking a little. What was he going to do? I shuddered in fear, imaging the kind of pain Sam could inflict on my breakable human body and tried to pull away,the arms surrounding me only tightened but I kept struggling and I could feel another wave of fresh tears dripping from my chin. Sam still didn't let me go.

After a few seconds I felt a huge hand close around my neck and I shut my eyes tightly, he was probably going to snap it.

But that didn't happen.  
And the hand didn't squeeze.

Then I felt his thumb start to stroke the column of my throat before it pressed under my chin, tipping by face upwards. “Open your eyes.” he whispered. When I did as he asked, Sam leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose, resting his forehead against mine and rubbing my back soothingly.

“Don't ever be afraid of me little mate, I could never hurt you.” He whispered against my lips. I was still shivering, though not from fear.

I must have made some kind of noise because the next second his mouth was on mine, nipping at my bottom lip before deepening the kiss, I parted my lips, letting his tongue dip inside, tasting, taking. His arm slid low on my waist, pulling me even closer while his other hand gripped my hair, tilting my head back. He continued kissing me for another moment before moving on to my throat, sucking a wet mark over my pulse, making me whimper. I brought my own hands up to twist them in his silken hair and he groaned wetly against the skin of my neck in approval.  
Everything on my body seemed to be hard, my skin felt too tight and my nipples ached, remembering Sam's hot mouth on them hours earlier. I pushed my ass against the seat, trying to relieve that ache as well. Even though Sam hadn't tried to fuck me, he still used his hands, rubbing over my hole, barely pushing inside. I moaned just thinking of it. Sam must have known what I was thinking because his hand slid into the back of my jeans and squeezed my ass cheek, kneading it and pulling at it. I barely contained my squeal when I felt the tug just _there_ , making me clench.

“Can't wait to get you home.” Sam growled.  
  
“ _Please_.” I whimpered.

The next time he took me into his bed, he didn't let me leave again for almost week.

-:-

I snapped out of the memories as I was putting my toothbrush back in the holder. I laughed quietly, unable to believe I was ever afraid of Sam. He stayed true to what he said that day in the car, he had never hurt me and would tear apart anyone who did, or even thought about it. But Sam wasn't afraid to pin me down; extended canines at my throat, and force me to submit.

The first time it had happened, I didn't understand what was going on and was terrified. Sam had sensed this and retracted his teeth, pressing soft kisses to my throat until I had calmed. After I understood what he was doing I gladly bared my neck for him, to let him know that I was his and only his.

Sam also made a rule: no one is allowed to touch me. My friend Niall had learned this the hard way after Sam broke his arm for slapping my ass in the hallway like he did every day. I had been pissed off for a while, but I quickly learned that I couldn't stay mad at Sam, mostly because he wouldn't _let_ me. Sometimes I did things to get a rise out of him -knowing full well that he won't let me leave our bed for sometimes up to two days afterward, taking what's his again and again until he's satisfied with his claim and I'm a mindless lump of jelly.

Life as a werewolf's mate wasn't for everyone, but I loved it and couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. I mentioned this to Sam once, when he'd asked me what I was thinking about.

“Pondering how _dull_ things would be if I hadn't of crashed into you that day. I'd probably still be trying to keep Niall away from my ass, he was always grabbing-” I never got to finish that sentence. One, because Sam had me on my back before I could blink, pinning my knees with his shoulders and just _taking_. And two, because I’m fairly certain he would have eviscerated Niall.

I was about to go back to our room when everything started spinning, I grabbed at the sink so I wouldn't do a header and sunk slowly to the floor, I didn't think I had ever been this dizzy. The sound of my ass hitting the floor must have alerted Sam because he was in front of me seconds later.

“Shit. We're going to see Dr. Singer.”

“But-”

“No, Harry. I'm not taking any chances with you.” Sam said with his jaw set in _that_ way. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk him out of it, and that he would literally carry me over there if I put up a fight.

I sighed and extended my hand for him to help me up, but Sam being Sam just lifted me and carried me back to our room, setting me on the bed before darting over to the closet, he came back with gray sweats and a white t-shirt, knowing I needed comfort. I smiled at how well he knew me.

Sam kissed my forehead before going into the bathroom.  
  
I started to take off my boxers so I could change into a fresh pair when I got an idea. I really, _really_ didn't want to go to the doctor. I remembered a pair of my shoes under the bed.

Hmmm.

Sam and I hadn't had sex in a few days due to my "illness" I was frustrated, but I hadn't tried to initiate anything. Until now.

I slid clumsily to the floor, getting on my hands and knees and pressing my cheek to the floor so I could “[look](http://youtu.be/1cnifqa9LEw)” under the bed.

It took all of two seconds, and I smirked when I heard the growl behind me. “I thought _for sure_ my shoe was under here.” I said innocently.

Before I knew it, large, warm hands gripped my hips, lifting me so that I was on my knees on the bed. I cried out when I felt Sam's mouth _there_. He worked his tongue over my opening, sealing his mouth over it, sucking, pushing his tongue past the muscle. I sobbed into the bed as my body was rocked with pleasure. I had always been sensitive there, but this was something else entirely.

“Sam... please.”

He moaned against me in response, the vibration making me clench. His tongue moved faster, pressing harder, until the tingling heat spread to my leaking cock, to my shaking thighs, to my belly, down to my toes. I grasped at the sheets, biting my lips and rocking my ass back against Sam's wonderful mouth. Soon I was spilling on to the sheets with a mewl, clenching around his tongue.

Sam kissed his way up my back, teeth scraping my shoulder before he whispered into my ear. “Nice try. We're still going to see Dr. Singer.”

I pouted, letting myself fall flat on the mattress. “What about you? Do you want me to...”

“No. Clean up and get dressed, you have ten minutes.” Then he was gone, presumably downstairs to get the car ready.

I laid there, feeling a pinch in my chest accompanied by a mountain of self-doubt. That was the first time Sam had ever turned me down. All of a sudden I had a thousand nasty thoughts rushing through my head. _  
_

_'What if he wasn't hard because he doesn't find me attractive anymore?_ ''

* * *

 

  **Part 2. -Paranoia-**

  
 _“Dead as dead can be,”  
My doctor tells me_  
 _But I just can’t believe him_  
 _Never the optimistic one_  
 _I’m sure of your ability to become_  
 _my perfect[enemy](http://youtu.be/oMe4kVNKvNk)_  
  
I knew it was stupid, but all those old insecurities were right there waiting to scream cruelly in my mind. The words Ruby had said to me when Sam and I first got together came back. “ _He'll get bored with you eventually, you know. He always does. Then he'll move on to the next person. I'm sure he'll give you one last pity fuck first_.”

I hadn't seen her since... but still. Sam had claimed me... taken me as his mate. Surely he wouldn't... I remembered reading that when a werewolf is forced into a mating, or they want to get rid of said mate for whatever reasons, then they would have to kill them to break the bond. I shuddered at the thought.

What if Sam was sick of me? What if he finally realized I was nothing special? Just another useless human? His words from earlier should have reassured me, but they didn't. What if he wasn't even taking me to see Dr. Singer? What if he was taking me off somewhere so he could kill me?! I burst into tears at the thought. I love Sam, I thought he loved me to. I grabbed the sweatpants off the end of the bed and slipped them on, not paying attention to the mess on my stomach. I wiped my face, and ran across the hall to the spare room.

Closing and locking the door, I rushed to the window, I could climb down. It was autumn, and cool, but it beat being strangled in the woods.

My stomach growled and for some reason I wanted to hiss “Not now!” at it.

Sam was such a bastard. I get sick once and he's ready to do away with me? I should go down there and punch his lights out. I would probably end up hurting myself more than I would him, but it was the principle. Just then I heard Sam calling my name, letting me know it was time to leave. My eyes welled again. How could he be so cruel?

I quickly pushed the window open and climbed out, my feet were freezing by the time I hit the grass, but I couldn't let that slow me down. I [ran](http://youtu.be/sszAVSx4Wwo?t=1m18s) across the lawn toward the woods at the back of the house. If we had neighbors, I wonder what they'd think? Seeing a skinny, pale Hobbit-like boy scuttling across the lawn?

I was just past the first few tree's when I heard Sam roar my name, and I almost felt compelled to go back. Almost. A few leaves had fallen, but I could still see the trail I knew so well from my long walks with Sam.

 _Sam_. NO. Focus dammit.

Another snarl echoed through the morning air. He was out of the house.

And most likely following my scent. Why did I keep forgetting about that? I could always climb a tree. Then I remembered the stream. I veered to the left, hopping over a few rocks. My feet weren't too cold now that they had adjusted. Thank fuck it was only late September. Or Sam would've found me frozen to the ground. Ha, at least it'd save him the trouble.

Oh _here we go again_ , I thought bitterly when more tears welled in my eyes. What _was_ that? I never cry. That much. I heard a crash not far behind me, and I ducked behind a tree. Shit.

Another growl.

And that was it for me. I fell on my ass, curling into a ball and letting the tears flow. Let him kill me. I would never get away. I was stupid to think I could. I sobbed like a baby, rocking back and forth.

Moments later I was lifted from the ground, and Sam had my face in his hands. I cried harder.

“Harry! Tell me what's wrong.” he commanded. I kicked at his shins, it wasn't very effective given I was barefoot, so I just went limp, sobbing more. I could hear Sam talking. He sounded worried. Why would he be worried? I was shivering. Cold. It was cold. I barely noticed Sam unbuttoning his shirt and placing it on me.

I closed my eyes, letting the blackness take over.  
  
-:-

When I next became aware, I was lying on a bed in a tiny white room and there was an old man standing over me with a needle. Dr. Singer. What if Sam had asked him to put me to sleep, like a dog? The doctor came closer, aiming the needle at my arm. I screamed.

Hitting his hand and knocking the needle flying. The door burst open and Sam was there, snarling at the doctor and knocking him across the room, away from me. He leaned over me and all I could do was plead, “No no no.” I could tell he was only trying to calm me but it wasn't working, I felt my heart-rate skyrocket and I hit at Sam's chest.

He snarled and leaned down, I caught the sight of his teeth elongating before his mouth was at my neck. He was going to... there were teeth digging into the claiming mark and I went limp. Sam held his position over me for a few moments more before he retracted his teeth, pressing a light kiss over my pulse.

I blinked. What.... “Sam!” I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest. I heard a laugh rumble through his chest and he lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his hips, squeezing me tight.

“What's wrong with him?” he growled over my head at Dr. Singer. The doctor huffed.

“Well that's what I was trying to find out before you burst in here like Rambo.” Sam growled again and I raised my hand to pet his silky hair, bringing his attention back to me. He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead.

“Alright. Take the blood sample.” then he turned back to me “And we're going to have a talk.” I nodded, knowing where this was going. I thought back to this morning. What even _was_ that? I must have made a noise when the needle pricked my skin because Sam released a warning growl out of instinct, but Dr. Singer just ignored him. After he left the room, I turned to look out the window, hoping Sam wouldn't say anything – I should really know better by now.

“Harry. What happened?”

“Um...”

“Don't you dare lie to me.” I bit my lip, taking a deep breath through my nose – why did this place smell like bleach? 

“Imayhavethoughtyouweretryingtokillme” I said, squeaking when Sam grabbed my arms and got in my face, pushing me against the wall.

“What?” he snapped.

“I – I don't know what... h-happened. It started after you said you didn't want me and it just-”

A hand gripped my chin, tilting my face up. “When did I say that?” Sam demanded, looking angry.

“You.. you didn't. Not outright. It's just.... when I offered to... and you said no... all these thoughts just crashed down on me. I don't know why. It's alright now that i've calmed down, I guess I just sort of lost it – I realize you don't have to want me all the time...”

The hand on my chin moved to the back of my neck, gripping my hair. “I do.”

I looked at him questioningly.

“I do want you. All the time. You have no idea how much.” He breathed into my ear, reaching his hand down to squeeze my ass until I let out a little whine. “If I had _my_ way Harry, you'd never leave our bed, I would be fucking you 24/7. But, as you mentioned earlier, you are human, and I refuse to hurt you.”

I nipped at his chin, resting my cheek against his neck. “I want you too. Always. So please.... don't hold back on me.” I mumbled.

Sam laughed. “You call me pounding you into the mattress every night and every morning holding back?”

I blushed, “No. But don't.... don't deny yourself just because you think i'm fragile, like you did this morning. I always want you. If I'm too tired, I'll tell you, I promise. And I'm sorry I thought-”

“What. What did you think?” Sam asked, taking my face in his hands and giving me _that_ look. The puppy eyes. I sighed, looking away in complete embarrassment.

“I...” I groaned. “I know it's dumb, but I panicked. I don't know why. And... I thought maybe you...”

“Maybe I what, Harry?” he urged.

“Maybe... you finally realized your mistake. That I'm just...a useless... weak, human and an unfit mate.”

“You think what we have is a mistake?” He growled.

“No! Of-of course n-not.. I-I-I” I was panicking again. “I love you, I have faith in you. I know I shouldn't be having these t-thoughts. But lately... they've just been over-overwhelming me and I--” I was getting choked up, yet again. Goddamn it.

Sam looked so worried, and it was my fault. What the fuck was wrong with me? I burst into tears for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Sadness overwhelming me, I started to slump side-ways in a hopeless heap. Kristen was right, I am a fucking Drama Queen. Sam held me up, stroking my hair and I knew he was distressed by my crying. I wanted to stop, if only to keep Sam from freaking out.

“Harry. Jesus, baby. Please tell me what's wrong?”

Before I could answer, Dr. Singer came back into the room wearing an amused expression.

When Sam noticed this he growled “You think my Mate being upset is funny?”

“Not usually. No. Although the reason for his little _episode_ is.” Dr. Singer cleared his throat. “It's hormones.”

I sniffled, rubbing my eyes. “What.”

The doctor looked at me, stepping closer with his chart. “Mr. Styles. It seems you are with child.”

Thank-god Sam was holding me or I would have fallen head-first off the bed.

'Twins would be nice' and "Wait. What." were my last thought before everything went dark.

 

 _They're just things  
_ _Silly little things  
_ _They're only things  
_ _I think we'll be alright  
_ _I_[think we'll be alright](http://youtu.be/gf8RyrKXbKk)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Harry is human, but i'll explain how the pregnancy is possible in the next part (if it's wanted) If you would like to see what happens next, let me know! If not, thank-you for reading! xo.
> 
> I love reviews!!


End file.
